


when it comes to us

by bijyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Lubrication, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung, a very traditional omega, doesn't get why Yuta, another omega, is chasing after him. Though he admits Yuta is really pretty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it comes to us

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



 

"You should just give him a chance," Ten says, stirring his coffee with a straw. They're sitting at a table in the campus cafeteria and both of them should be doing their reading but while Doyoung has his in front of him, Ten didn't even bother to print it out. Normally Doyoung would scold him but he has long since given up about this particular class. Ten is right: the professor has little knowledge on the subject and whatever he knows, he manages to make insufferably dull during his lectures. Sometimes Doyoung is tempted to just kick him out and take over the class; he can't possibly do any worse than that. "I mean, a date or two won't hurt."

"Why should I even bother?" Doyoung watches Ten rip another sugar sachet open and dump its contents into his coffee. It must be his third now. "Does it even taste like anything but sugar now?"

Ten just smiles. "Americano and espresso are supposed to be bitter. This," he once again starts stirring his ice mocha, "is supposed to be sweet. And why wouldn't you want to go? He's really pretty."

"Maybe, but he's an omega."

Ten rolls his eyes. "So are you?"

"That's the point."

"I mean, so are you but he still likes you? What is this, middle ages? You're only going to accept an alpha, and only after proper courting and your patents' permission?"

"You know very well that my family is traditional—"

Ten holds his hands up. "I give up, let's talk about something else."

Doyoung frowns. After a few bad arguments they had in the past, Ten began to act like Doyoung's opinions weren't even worth hearing. Doyoung understands Ten must consider their friendship more important than their views and he doesn't want them to fight again, but it still irks him. He knows he's not stupid and yet, Ten has a talent for making him feel like an immature child.

"I'm not that narrow-minded, you know," he mutters, hating the fact that he sounds sulky. "I'm just… really, why bother?"

Ten stares at him for a moment, then his face breaks into a grin. "If you're not that narrow-minded, prove it and at least consider going out with him."

Doyoung just huffs, not bothering to reply. He wraps his fingers around his coffee, slowly bringing the cheap plastic cup to his lips and taking a sip. It's bitter and while he agrees with Ten on how Americano should taste, this is not a good kind of bitter. It's watered down and leaves a bad aftertaste. The cafeteria coffee used to be better. Doyoung finds himself wishing he'd ordered cappuccino instead.

"Honestly," Ten glances at his phone when it blinks with a notification light, and picks it up, "he's a good catch? He's attractive and pretty popular. He's doing great on his soccer team, you know it's still pretty rare for an omega to get the captain position but they couldn't ignore his talent. Also he's fun and nice. And hot."

Doyoung takes another sip of his disgusting coffee, processing the words. He doesn't get why Ten is so set on making him date Yuta all of the sudden.

"Why do you care so much?"

Ten snickers, glancing up at him. "Because, dude, you seriously need to get laid."

Doyoung scoffs. "Shut up."

Not at all intimidated by his angry expression, Ten just laughs then goes back to typing something on his phone. Doyoung makes another attempt to focus on the printed text sheets spread out on the table in front of him, but his mind keeps wandering.

He can't deny that Yuta is pretty. He's the kind of pretty that you notice upon the first meeting, the kind that stuns you a little for a split of a second before you remember your tongue. The kind that you eventually get used to as you get to know the person, the initial impact of it softened by their quirks, sense of humor, personality. But even though it becomes less sharp and intimidating, it still surprises you from time to time.

As Yuta is also an omega, Doyoung never considered his beauty as something he could be attracted to. It's more like something he has to compete against. Which, he has to admit, is stupid, because he's not even sure what the competition would be about. Maybe it's just how he was programmed to feel. The idea of dating another omega is so weird and foreign to him, he can't wrap his mind around it. How would that even work? How would the sex work when their nature is to be submissive?

Doyoung has some experience with sex, sure. He doesn't think it's anything special; it helps with the heat and usually it feels pretty good. He seriously thinks it's overrated, though. And he has to admit it annoys him when the alphas he hooks up with expect him to do whatever they want to. He goes along with it, though, because, well, he's long come to terms with the fact that it's just the way things are supposed to be. In the end, omegas need alphas. There are other ways to break a heat, of course, but nothing helps like a good fuck.

"A penny for your thoughts," he hears Ten say. "Unless it's the reading that got you so worked up, in that case please keep your thoughts to yourself."

Doyoung looks up at his friend; he's smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"I just… it's easy for Yuta to chase after other omegas if his heats aren't bad. Some omegas don't have much of a choice."

Ten gives him a puzzled look. "But your heats aren't bad."

"I'm not talking about myself, just in general. Omegas weren't made to mate with other omegas."

"Ugh." Ten scrunches his nose up. "What, you think an omega can't fuck someone? What did you say before? About not being that close-minded?"

"I'm not! I'm just stating the facts! I just…" he pauses for a moment, frustrated as he fruitlessly attempts to sort his thoughts out. "I don't know what he's expecting of me."

"Then ask him?" Ten raises his eyebrows at him. "Won't hurt to ask, right? You might even get a compliment or two," he adds with a smile. " _Ah Doyoung I'm just so into you my dick is hard all the time!_ " he squeals in a high-pitched tone Doyoung is positive Yuta would never use.

"You're disgusting," he says flatly.

"You can't deceive me, I know you think I'm cute." Ten beams at him. "Too bad for you I'm already taken."

"Gross." Doyoung picks up his reading. "I'd rather read this than talk to you. Shut up."

"I take back what I said," Ten sighs dramatically as he reaches for his phone again. "You must really hate me if you picked that boring bullshit over me."

 

***

 

The thing is, Yuta is so nice about it. He's not pushy, he doesn't get upset when Doyoung dismisses his attempts at flirting; he just laughs and changes the subject. They sit next to each other in economy class and Doyoung has come to think of him as a friend. Not a close one, they don't know each other that well, but they're always together in that class, they exchange notes, help each other out. Even though it doesn't seem Yuta is going to give up trying to ask him out, he doesn't make Doyoung uncomfortable, either. They treat it like a running joke of sorts.

Doyoung can't focus on the lecture this time, thinking about his conversation with Ten. Maybe he really should talk to Yuta. Thankfully Yuta seems to be taking notes quite diligently for once. Usually he's… well, not as bad as Ten but he still gets distracted.

Doyoung has his mind made up when the class ends and he's about to ask Yuta if he wants to grab a coffee at the cafeteria when a classmate, who Doyoung remembers sits two rows before them, approaches them. He doesn't spare Yuta a single glance, instead smiling at Doyoung.

"Hi. I'm Oh Jinhyuk, an alpha, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a lunch with me."

Doyoung stares at the alpha blankly. He's never spoken to the guy, but he does recall catching him staring once or twice. His intentions are obvious if the heavy look and flirty smile are any indication.

"Sorry, I've got other plans," he replies politely. He couldn't be any less interested. The alpha doesn't seem to get the message as he keeps pressing, asking whether Doyoung will be free some other time. Finally Yuta, who's still lingering around, riffling through his printouts, looks up at the alpha, eyes sharp.

"Sorry but I was first," he says with a smile. He's obviously joking, but there is an edge to the tone of his voice that makes Doyoung wonder. Strangely enough, he doesn't dislike it. "He may not know it yet but he's going to date me in the future."

The guy just snorts. "An omega? Suuuure." The obvious scorn makes Doyoung frown. It's true that he's not interested in dating an omega but he doesn't like the way the guy is looking down on Yuta.

"At least he can get a hint when I say no," Doyoung points out, voice cold. He's already running out of patience. "So he's got one up on you."

The guy's eyes shift to him and he looks like he wants to argue but then he shrugs. "Whatever," he scoffs, "you're not worth the effort anyway."

"Wow," Yuta's narrowed eyes trail after the alpha as he leaves, "what an asshole." He probably says it loud enough for the guy to hear but Doyoung couldn't care less.

"Yeah," Doyoung agrees absentmindedly, already thinking of what he should say to Yuta. Maybe it's better not to talk to him about it at all— he might get the wrong idea. Doyoung shouldn't give him false hope.

"The hell was he thinking anyway?" Yuta turns to give Doyoung a bright smile and Doyoung once again is taken aback by how pretty Yuta is. Between the two of them, it's surprising the alpha picked Doyoung... not that he finds it flattering in any way. "You're so out of his league."

Doyoung snorts at that. "But you're in my league, is that right?"

"Hmm." Yuta tilts his head, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "I thought so but I'm not so sure anymore, seeing you keep turning me down."

The way he says it is playful but Doyoung can sense the hidden question behind it. It almost sounds like he's considering giving up and it hits Doyoung that he doesn't want him to.

Maybe it's just out of vanity. Yuta is very popular, and not only amongst alphas— no wonder, what with his looks. But he's also the captain of the campus soccer team and he never takes anyone's shit, so most people are actually too intimidated to ask him out. During the two months they've known each other Doyoung has seen someone approach him only once. And when Doyoung asked how it went, Yuta grinned at him and said, "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

Yuta could have anyone if he wanted to. And yet he likes Doyoung. Doyoung still doesn't get why, but it does boost his confidence a little. And maybe his reasons are selfish but they're what makes him finally ask Yuta to spend time with him.

"Um, so… would you like a coffee? My treat," he says. Yuta blinks at him in surprise, then his whole face lights up as he replies, "Sure!", and Doyoung's heart would have to be made of stone for him not to feel anything at the sight of that dazzling smile.

 

***

 

Doyoung's is mildly surprised to see that Yuta chose the table he and Ten usually pick, by the window, next to a big pot plant. He walks over to it and places Yuta's order, iced Americano, in front of him.

"Thanks," Yuta grins up at him.

Doyoung shakes his head, sitting opposite of Yuta. "Don't mention it. The coffee here is cheap and gross." He almost says that he'd like to treat Yuta to something better some other time but he swallows his words. He's not yet sure if he'd actually like that. As friends, definitely, but…

"So. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Yuta raises his eyebrows. "Have you finally realized we're meant to be?"

Doyoung gives him a half-hearted glare but he can't stop himself from smiling. "You wish. But actually, I wanted to ask you why, uh. Why do you like me?"

Yuta seems a startled by the question but he answers quickly, without giving it much thought. "Well, you're tall. I like tall people. And you're smart and sarcastic, you keep up with my sense of humor and you're hardworking and organized and also you're really cute, sort of like a bunny—"

"I'm not like a bunny!" Doyoung protests mostly because at this point he can feel that he's blushing and he just doesn't know how to react. Yuta laughs, obviously amused by the reaction. "And, what I meant is that, well, I'm an omega too."

Yuta's smile falters. He wraps his hands around his cup. "I'm aware of that, but so what?"

Doyoung bites his lip. "Well. Do you not need an alpha? I mean, what do you want from me? There's not much I can offer."

"Why would I need an alpha?" Yuta sips on his coffee and Doyoung can only hope the scowl on his face is due to the beverage's taste.

"To be able to bond and marry? Have a family, your own kids?"

"What makes you think I want any of that?"

Doyoung furrows his brows, frustrated. "Even if you don't, it's what people expect of you. It's what biology pushes you to. I can guess your heats aren't too intense but even so, you must feel you need to do it, right?"

"I don't need an alpha to have sex."

"How come you don't? We're naturally drawn to alphas, and I'm not sure if it's possible for an omega to actually feel attracted to another omega?"

At this point all traces of the usual friendly playfulness are gone from Yuta's demeanor. The look he gives Doyoung is cold and distant.

"You're very smart," he says. "One of the reasons why I like you. I never expected you to be like," he pauses and waves his hand in no particular direction, "this. Ten warned me you come from a conservative family but I kind of assumed you were smart enough to form your own opinions. Guess I was wrong."

The words sting more than Doyoung would like to admit.

"Well, sorry if I want to live a normal life—"

"Okay, that's enough." Yuta puts his cup down on the table with way more force than necessary; the dark liquid splatters on the table. "I get the message. You won't ever see me as anything more than another omega. Wish I knew earlier, before—" He stops midsentence and gives Doyoung a strained smile as he stands up. Doyoung wants to say something but he can sense how angry Yuta is; he seems to be barely stopping himself from snapping. So he stays quiet; resolving arguments is not his forte. If anything he usually just makes them worse.

"Thanks for the coffee," Yuta throws his bag over his shoulder, "see you later."

And with that, he walks away, leaving Doyoung alone with his gross coffee.

Well. This is not the way he thought the conversation would unfold.

 

***

 

He's mulling over it the whole week. He wishes he had any other classes with Yuta but Yuta is doing a different major and global economy is the only lecture they share. He considers sending a text but he has a feeling Yuta wouldn't reply so he doesn't.

When Tuesday finally rolls in, Doyoung is anxious but hopeful. It shouldn't be that hard to make up. He didn't want to make Yuta this upset, he still wants them to be friends. If he's just given a chance to explain…

But Yuta doesn't come.

Once again, Doyoung can't focus on the lecture at all. It seems ridiculous but what if Yuta entirely dropped the class just to avoid him? It's not like Yuta, though, he's not the type to avoid confrontation. But maybe he hates Doyoung now, enough to want to cut him off completely? The mere thought makes him feel awful. He's probably overthinking it and jumping into conclusions but even though he tries to reason with himself, he can't get rid of that cold sensation at the pit of his stomach.

That's why when he spots Yuta after class, chatting with someone by the campus entrance, he approaches him immediately, without sparing it a second thought.

"Yuta!" he calls out to him. Both Yuta and the person he's talking to turn to him. Doyoung recognizes the boy— it's Dong Sicheng, a Chinese exchange student a year below them. He happens to be in Ten's dance class. Doyoung had no idea he and Yuta knew each other. "Why did you skip the lecture?" he asks as soon as he's in front of them. He's nervous and he does the only thing he knows that can help hide it— he keeps talking. "I hope it's not because of our argument, that would be an irresponsible—"

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuta interrupts. The words are harsh but he soothes them with a small smile. Doyoung takes in his appearance— soft hair that looks like he's just washed it, an oversized flannel shirt, with sleeves enough to cover his hands, skinny jeans. He looks pretty as always, except he seems tired. "I had a match."

Oh, Doyoung thinks and, "oh," he says out loud.

"Yeah. I was going to invite you, but…" he looks away, then shrugs. "Well, it ended a draw though, would have been boring to watch."

Doyoung is at complete loss at words for a moment and irrationally, he feels like it's all his fault— that Yuta's team didn't win, that he looks so exhausted.

"Yuta?" Sicheng says softly, breaking the heavy silence. He seems confused, eyes darting back and forth between Doyoung and Yuta. He can probably sense the tense atmosphere. Doyoung notices he's holding onto Yuta's elbow and he suddenly remembers that Sicheng is an alpha. And he's tall— isn't that Yuta's type?— and good looking and adorable. And the way he's acting now, he's clearly being protective. Could they be more than friends?

The idea makes Doyoung's insides twist. It's ridiculous— he has no reason to be jealous, Yuta is an omega like him, if anything Doyoung could envy him that he's so close to Sicheng. Maybe it's exactly what he feels; maybe he's just confused.

"Anyway," Yuta seems to pull himself together, a smile returning to his face. "Since you're already here, can you lend me your notes? We can make a deal. I promise to stop bothering you in exchange."

Doyoung stares at him blankly for a moment. Stop bothering him? He was never bothered. Is that what Yuta concluded from their quarrel? Does he believe that he's been making Doyoung uncomfortable?

"You haven't been—" Doyoung pauses and glances at Sicheng. He's bad at apologizing and Sicheng is making him feel even more uncomfortable. "I can't make that deal," he says instead. "But we can meet up for lunch and you can copy the notes then. Although I didn't take a lot, I was— distracted."

Yuta gives him a surprised look. "Why would you want to—"

Doyoung cuts him off. "Just... please?" He nervously glances at Sicheng again. "I want to talk."

Yuta studies him for a moment, expression unreadable. Finally, he nods. "Okay." He gives Doyoung that small smile again and it only makes Doyoung miss the wide, bright ones Yuta usually showed him. "I gotta go now, so message me. See you later."

Doyoung watches them walk away towards the library, watches Sicheng lean down and whisper something, expression worried, watches Yuta shake his head with a reassuring smile and gently wrap his hand around Sicheng's wrist, pulling him along.

He has to admit it— he is jealous. The feeling may be purely platonic, just about Yuta's friendship and attention, but it's still there and Doyoung doesn't like it one bit.

 

***

 

Doyoung feels it as soon as Yuta joins him at the restaurant table. It's a Thai food place, one Ten often drags him to; the food here is very good. The table is fairly close to the kitchen, and the aroma of food and spices is strong, but even through it, Doyoung can smell the sweet, alluring scent of an omega's heat.

"Hi," Yuta says a little breathlessly; he's flushed, his hair tousled, like he was in hurry. "Sorry I'm late. The professor lost track of time."

"No worries. I've already ordered, hope you're fine with nam ngiao."

"With what?" Yuta's brows furrow but when Doyoung opens his mouth to explain, Yuta shakes his head. "Never mind, I trust you. So." He props his folded arms on the table and leans forward. "You wanted to talk."

Straight to the point, as always. It's one of the things Doyoung likes about Yuta, though. Still, it makes him feel nervous again. He's not good at those things, face to face heartfelt conversations.

"Yeah, uh…" He looks away, his eyes stopping on a family sitting at the table to the right. Female parents with a small child. One of the women is pregnant— she must be the omega. She's trying to placate the child as it whines about something, moving the food around with the chopsticks instead of eating it. She seems young, Doyoung can't help but notice. Well, he could have two kids at this age, too.

The woman must sense his gaze— she looks up and their eyes meet briefly before she quickly looks away. His eyes move back to Yuta. "I wanted to apologize," he says. "I didn't mean... your feelings aren't wrong. And they don't bother me at all. I just… I guess I don't understand why you like me when you could have any alpha you wanted. That conversation went completely wrong. I still want you to be my friend."

Yuta is quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on the table. Then, slowly, he nods. "Okay then. Friends."

Doyoung bites his lip. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well, you just dumped me again, as if once wasn't enough," Yuta replies; it sounds like a joke but Doyoung can hear the bitterness in his voice and it makes him feel unreasonably angry with himself. He didn't want to hurt Yuta. But what else was he supposed to say? "But," Yuta continues, raising his head to meet Doyoung's eyes and smiling. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna like you till the end of my days, right?"

"I hope not," Doyoung smiles back. "I mean, you deserve someone who'd... um, well… who'd like you too, you know..."

"Ah." Yuta laughs. "You're so awkward. It's cute."

"I'm not cute," Doyoung huffs. It only makes Yuta laugh more but Doyoung doesn't mind. He's happy to see him smile again, even if it might be a bit forced now, just to make the atmosphere less tense. At least they're on good terms again.

Yet something is still bothering him. Something about that family sitting next to them and something about the way Yuta looks in the dim lights of the restaurant, his eyes twinkling, his, today cat-shaped, silver earrings glinting in the light, his pretty smile. Something about that scent he can feel even over the smell of food and Yuta's cologne.

Omegas are usually indifferent to another omega's smell. But the way Yuta smells now, it's so enticing, it makes Doyoung feel strangely flustered, and it makes him want to do— something. He's not sure what. He tries not to think about it too much.

Maybe Ten is right; he really needs to get laid.

Thankfully Yuta likes the food. They talk about various things— their spicy food tolerance, the quality of campus cafeteria food, Yuta's latest match and Doyoung's cousin's obsession with idol groups. In the end Yuta doesn't copy the notes but Doyoung remembers to give them to him before they part ways at the corner of the street.

"Thanks. I'll just give them back to you on Tuesday."

"Wait, will you be there? I mean... doesn't your heat start tomorrow?"

"Oh… you can smell it?" Yuta looks away, holding Doyoung's notebook against his chest. He seems flustered; it's so strange to see him like this Doyoung is speechless for a moment. Why is Yuta embarrassed anyway? They're both omegas. Unless... well, of course. His feelings for Doyoung must mean he has sexual thoughts about him too. Doyoung feels his face turn warm. Great, now he's also embarrassed. "It only starts in three days, though."

"What?" Doyoung frowns, confused. "But, the smell..."

"it's because my heats are really intense. Pretty long, too." Yuta shrugs. "Guess that's why the scent is strong even a few days before."

"Oh… that's tough." His friend, Jaehyun, has really intense heats too. He knows just how troublesome it is. Thankfully, Jaehyun is mated to Ten now; Ten promised Doyoung he takes good care of Jaehyun's heats. Doyoung doesn't want to know the details.

He feels stupid, though. He assumed Yuta's heats aren't bad, that's why he's fine without an alpha. Seems he was completely wrong.

"Nothing I can't handle." Yuta is smiling again. "Don't look so troubled, it's been seven years, I'm used to it now."

"How often do you get them?"

"Every three months or so. They last up to ten days." Wow. Both he and Jaehyun only went into heat once or twice a year. Yuta really is unfortunate, it's not just the physical discomfort, it's also inconvenient when looking for a job. Even as a student, missing important exams, having to catch up… "It's not so bad, I mean, at least I get to stay home and laze around?"

Doyoung doesn't buy that— it must get awful for Yuta if he doesn't have sex. Unless he does. He suddenly remembers the pretty transfer student, Sicheng. They might be not dating but what if Sicheng helps him out...?

That uncomfortable, ugly feeling at the pit of his stomach is back again. At the same time, his mind helpfully presents him with images of what Yuta must look like when someone fucks him, flushed, sweaty and moaning in need…

Fuck. Shit. He shouldn’t be getting turned on thinking about it, just what the hell is wrong with him?

"So?" Yuta is looking at him, brows furrowed. "It's okay if I give them back on Tuesday?"

"Ah… sure. Just don't forget to copy them."

"It'd be way more convenient if the dude let us use computers," Yuta complains. Their professor was old fashioned and believed that if he could take notes using paper and pen then so can his students. "Anyway, thanks." Yuta smiles and waves at him. "See you!"

Doyoung firmly ignores the urge to walk Yuta home, so he doesn't walk around smelling like that, and alone. He knows Yuta can take care of himself. Instead he bids Yuta goodbye and heads for the subway station, trying to clear his mind of all the confusing thoughts.

 

***

 

He dreams of Yuta that night. It's so vivid and real; he can inhale Yuta's scent, the same one he smelled earlier that day except much more intense, surrounding him, pulling him in. He can feel the heat of Yuta's skin under his lips, he can hear his soft, breathy moans. Yuta is flushed, almost feverish, clutching at the sheets, so responsive to every touch, so desperate for more. And when Doyoung slides his hand between Yuta's legs and rubs his fingers against his opening, Yuta is wet and relaxed and so ready for him. Doyoung pushes his fingers inside; the hot tightness feels amazing, and the way Yuta pushes back against his fingers begging for more is just too hot—

He wakes up feeling hot and bothered. He's very hard. He lets out a soft groan, rocking against the bed. Fuck. How could he get this turned on from that dream?

He feels guilty about it, but he still spits into his palm, wraps his hand around his cock and pumps, biting his lip to keep himself from making any noises. He comes to the image of Yuta spread open and begging to be fucked and he's sure he's never thought of anything more arousing.

The remorse catches up with him when he's sitting at the kitchen table later that morning, unenthusiastically munching on his omelet. He tries to sort out his feelings but he just can't understand it. Why is Yuta all of sudden more attractive to him than any alpha he's ever met? Why is the idea of going against his nature and instinct so enticing, why does it seem so right? He can't do this, though, he just can't. He doesn't want to even imagine his family's reaction if they found out he's in a relationship with an omega.

And he's already considering being in a relationship with Yuta. Great, just great. Doyoung sighs and puts his fork down, instead reaching for his coffee mug, wishing he could just drown himself in it.

Ten walks into the kitchen at that moment and he helps himself to the other omelet left on the frying pan. He flops down on the chair opposite Doyoung and eyes him curiously.

"Rough night?" he asks, already stuffing his mouth with food. "You look like you had the worst nightmare."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And you could say so."

Ten swallows the food. "It must be all the stress." He grins. "Getting laid would help, I promise."

Doyoung almost chokes on his coffee. It's almost as if Ten knew exactly what kind of a dream he had. "That's your advice for any problem," he points out dryly.

"Well, it really does make you feel better. But," Ten's expression turns more serious now as he studies Doyoung's face, "really, is something wrong?"

Doyoung decides he's not ready to confess his doubts about his sexuality. So instead, he says the first thing that comes to his mind. "Do you know Dong Sicheng?"

"Dong Sicheng? The pretty alpha kid, gorgeous long legs, amazing flexibility?"

Doyoung snorts. "Yeah, that one."

"Well, what about him?"

"Do you think he and Yuta might be…"

"Might be what? Going out?"

"Yes. No. I meant more like..."

"Fucking?" Ten laughs. "No chance. Sicheng and Yuta are flatmates, but Sicheng is head over heels for Taeyong. Poor thing, Taeyong is so oblivious. He treats him like a child."

Doyoung hopes the relief doesn't show on his face. "Taeyong?" he asks, mostly to distract Ten. Ten swallows the final bite of his omelet and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"One of the best dancers in our school. He's an omega but I've heard he hasn't dated anyone, he's so focused on dancing. I told Sicheng it's hopeless." He shrugs. "But well, you can't help your feelings, right? Just like Yuta can't help— wait." He stares at Doyoung, a grin blooming on his face. "Why are you asking? Could it be that you're jealous?" he stretches the last word in the most annoying way possible. Doyoung has the urge to punch him. He already can feel himself blush and he knows he's doomed; protesting would only prompt Ten to tease him more.

"And what if I am?" he asks defensively. "They seemed very friendly, and I just…" he trails off, pursing his lips. His cheeks are burning at this point.

"Wait." Ten's eyes widen; he clearly wasn't expecting that response. "Wait, seriously? You got jealous? You mean you like him? For real?"

"I... I don't really know." Doyoung groans, rubbing his face with his hands. "This is the worst."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing. I mean, I felt so sorry for him, I thought it was hopeless. Wow, I actually can't believe you like him."

"I said I don't know!" Doyoung glares at him. "And don't you dare tell anyone or I swear to God I will murder you."

"Your secret is safe with me." Ten smiles; his eyes are warm, he looks almost... proud. God knows it can't mean anything good if Ten chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is proud of you. "But you better tell him soon, before someone else snatches him away from you."

"I'll think about it," Doyoung mumbles. He's so confused he's afraid he'll need lots and lots of time to think about it.

 

***

 

The next time they see each other, Yuta's scent is strong enough for everyone to feel it. He seems a bit flushed already, and his eyes have that feverish glint to them, but he acts like usual, smiling brightly and throwing cutting remarks at everything. If he notices  
all the alphas glancing at him, he doesn't mention it or acknowledge it in any other way. Doyoung can't help but notice, though, and it annoys him more than he'd like to admit. He has the urge to shout at them all to mind their own fucking business.

Once again he can't focus on the lecture. At this rate you're going to fail the class, he scolds himself mentally— but Yuta is sitting right beside him and the scent and warmth radiating off his body are driving Doyoung crazy. He can't stop thinking about the dream he's had.

You're no better than all those alphas, he chides himself again. Well, at least he's not ogling Yuta. But still, having all those thoughts when Yuta is right next to him, completely unaware...

Fucking hell, he's so fucked.

"Are you okay?" Yuta asks him once they leave the lecture hall and head down the hallway to the exit. "You seem kind of… distant, today." There's genuine concern in Yuta's eyes and— oh. Maybe he's worried that Doyoung's behavior has something to do with what happened between them.

"I'm just tired," he lies. Yuta doesn't seem convinced and Doyoung smiles at him. "Really. I couldn't sleep. You're kind of different too, though."

Yuta raises his eyebrows. "Different how?"

"Well, you've... laid off the flirting, for one."

"Oh, that." Yuta gives a short laugh, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You weren't making me uncomfortable."

They stop at the entrance; Yuta turns to him and looks up to meet his eyes. "Don't lie," he says softly.

The hall is still full of students— some chatting with friends as they put on their jackets, some hurrying to the door, either eager to finally go home or rushed by some other plans for the evening— but Doyoung all of sudden feels like it's just the two of them, looking at each other, and he feels like he should do or say something but he doesn't know what and all that's in his mind is that Yuta is beautiful and he smells so good and he just really wants to—

It's like his body moves on his own. He puts his hands on Yuta's hips, pulls him closer. He sees Yuta's eyes widen in surprise as he leans down; he wants to kiss him, so badly, but there's still enough reason in him to stop himself from doing that. Instead he buries his face in Yuta's shoulder and inhales. It's pulling him in, the warmth, the scent, so good it's dizzying—

"Doyoung," Yuta says a little breathlessly. "…why are you smelling me?"

Doyoung tenses, suddenly pulled back to reality. Why the hell is he doing? He slowly moves away, feeling his face warm up. Yuta doesn't look angry, just confused and amused and— also a little flushed.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "I just— you really shouldn't go out smelling like this."

"Why not? I still feel fine today."

"Any alpha can sense it. Someone could— you know."

Yuta folds his arms over his chest. "So you think I should stay home just because some asshole won't be able to keep his hands to himself? I don't think so. I've been handling myself just fine all these years. If anyone tries something I'm gonna kick their ass."

"I didn't mean—" Doyoung pauses, frowning. Yuta is right. It's just that Doyoung still can't help but worry. That and he feels like murdering anyone who as much as looks at Yuta the wrong way. But this is not right, either, he has no rights to Yuta. Suddenly he finds himself wishing he could mark Yuta, just so everyone would know that Yuta is—

—that Yuta is his. Fuck, Doyoung, you're so screwed. Pull yourself together.

"Let me walk you home."

Yuta raises his eyebrows. "You think I need an escort? I told you, I can handle myself just fine."

Doyoung chuckles. "I don't doubt that. You're probably way better at that than I am. But if you're not alone it's less likely that you'll get in a situation where you need to kick someone's ass."

Yuta's expression softens. "I didn't know you cared," he teases.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Doyoung replies, hiding his embarrassment behind a wry smile.

He hopes he won't say or do anything weird once he and Yuta are alone. He really should think this through first. He doesn't want his conflicted feelings to cause Yuta any trouble; he thinks he'd hate himself if he hurt him in any way.

 

***

 

Yuta's apartment is not far from the campus. Doyoung envies him that— he himself has to ride the subway for twenty minutes every morning.

"I didn't know you were living with Sicheng," Doyoung says as they turn from the main street to a far less crowded alley.

"Haven't I told you?" Yuta shrugs. "He's rarely at home, he's always practicing. Dancers, they're so dedicated." Doyoung knows something about it; Ten wakes up early just to do his stretching routine every morning, without fault. He might not be too serious about studying, but he's fully dedicated when it comes to dance. "He's a nice kid, though."

"He's an alpha," Doyoung points out carefully. "Doesn't it get tough? When you're…" Even for him, it was difficult before Ten mated Jaehyun.

Yuta laughs. "Sicheng wouldn't do anything. I trust him. He likes someone else, anyway."

"I meant, tough for you."

Yuta climbs up a concrete curb, spreading his arms to keep balance. Doyoung thinks he's not going to answer when he suddenly turns and looks down at him. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. Asking him to fuck me. But how would that help in the long run? I don't want to be with him." He smiles and reaches his hand out to Doyoung. "Give me a hand?"

Doyoung obliges without thinking, taking Yuta's hand in his. "You're such a kid," he teases but there's no real bite to it as he's too distracted by how warm Yuta's skin feels against his. Yuta ignores the jab; he grips Doyoung's hand tightly as he tiptoes along the narrow curb. "So you still want to be with me?" he asks, trying to make it sound as lighthearted as possible.

Yuta's eyes flicker to him, then away. "Does it matter?"

"I meant what I said earlier, you know. It didn't bother me when you flirted with me. I…" he trails off, feeling his chest tighten as he looks up at Yuta. Yuta has liked him all this time, not caring that it seemed hopeless. This bright, sweet, impossibly pretty person liked him and he was stupid enough to push him away just because— because he's a goddamn coward.

They've stopped walking now but Yuta's hand is still in his and all he wants to do is pull him down and kiss him senseless. To hell with thinking it through. He already knows the answer anyway. He likes Yuta too, he likes him so so much it makes his heart swell painfully when he looks at him.

"Hey!" Yuta exclaims when Doyoung pulls him off the curb, but all further protests die on his lips when Doyoung leans in and kisses him.

It's brief, not more than a press of lips. Doyoung wants to kiss Yuta properly, wants to really feel him— but not like this, when Yuta seems to be too surprised to even respond. He pulls back; he can see Yuta's eyes flutter open, wide with disbelief. He almost wants to laugh because it reminds him of a cheesy drama kiss and honestly, he was convinced those things didn't happen in real life, but—

"Did you just— kiss me?"

"Y-yeah." It's only now that embarrassment catches up with Doyoung, tying his tongue.

"But… why would you..." Yuta seems genuinely baffled and it's a bit sad that he is this distrustful about the possibility of Doyoung liking him back.

"I like you," he confesses, squeezing Yuta's hand. His heart is racing; he can only hope Yuta won't reject him now. He'd totally deserve that, though. "Sorry it took so long."

Yuta is completely motionless for a moment, examining his face. Doyoung worries that maybe Yuta doesn't like him anymore, maybe he was never serious about it, maybe— But then, Yuta smiles at him brightly; once again Doyoung thinks his smile is the prettiest thing he's ever seen. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights. Or should I say, a bunny?"

"I'm not a bunny," Doyoung protests, but he's smiling, relieved that Yuta doesn't seem about to reject him.

"Whatever you say," Yuta laughs and starts walking again, pulling Doyoung along. They don't let go of each other's hands until they reach Yuta's place. Yuta talks about his upcoming match, complains that he's going to miss practice because of his heat. Doyoung's face feels warm the whole time; it's impossible for him not to focus on their joined hands. It's funny— he's thought of having sex with Yuta more than once, but something as simple as holding hands leaves him flustered.

He wants to kiss Yuta again before they part but at the same time, he's afraid to. Yuta still smells so good and Doyoung is so drawn to it, he's worried he might get too handsy. He doesn't want everything to happen too quickly.

In the end, they do kiss. It's Yuta who pulls Doyoung in, his lips urgent. The kiss is passionate, they get completely lost in it. Doyoung feels as if his body is buzzing and though Yuta is pressed close to him, it's not enough. Yuta's warm, eager mouth, his tongue sliding against his, his smell—

He's dazed when they pull away; it's almost physically difficult to put distance between himself and Yuta, his mind screaming at him that he needs more contact, right now. Yuta is flushed and out of breath but the smile he gives Doyoung is soft and shy.

"Thank you," he says, giving Doyoung's hand a light squeeze. "See you soon?" It's a question more than a statement, he still sounds unsure. Doyoung nods, smiling reassuringly and Yuta returns the smile. And with that he leaves, waving at Doyoung before the door shuts behind him.

 

***

 

"So you're saying your boyfriend is in heat and you're here eating cereal instead of over there helping him with it?" Ten says the next morning, his voice full of disbelief. "Man, I knew you were cruel but this-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Doyoung spats, spitting milk all over the table. Ten makes a face, pulling his own bowl out of the fire zone. Doyoung feels his ears burn; he already regrets telling Ten anything but his friend has sixth sense when it comes to those things and he wouldn't stop bugging Doyoung until Doyoung told him what happened. "I mean, we haven't confirmed anything."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ten says; it would be a perfect imitation of Doyoung's strict tone if he didn't snicker at the end, probably at the sight of Doyoung's glare. "And you walked him home and kissed him! That's like an obvious confirmation, straight out of a romance manga."

"Life is not a romance—"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ten groans, "stop being so… so you and just think about it! Yuta's a proud guy so he wouldn't say it but he's probably waiting for you to come!"

Come and do what, Doyoung thinks. The idea of dating an omega is still strange to him and even though he wants Yuta, he's not sure he's ready to actually have sex with him. What if he screws up? And what if Yuta doesn't really want him there? They've only had their first kiss yesterday, it's much too soon to go further.

And anyway, would he really be able to help? He can fuck Yuta, sure, but he can't knot him. He can technically mark him but would it work as well as an alpha's mark? He has no idea. It's not like he'd ever felt the need to find out.

"I can't just go there uninvited," he reasons, stirring his cereal unenthusiastically. He's not fond of the stuff and he'd much rather eat meat and rice but it's the end of the month and they're completely out of food and money.

Ten huffs. "Both of you are proud and stubborn. Truly a match made in heaven."

"I thought you approved?" Doyoung reminds him with a sweet smile. "And besides, I can't go either way. I have classes."

"Have you skipped even once this semester?"

"No, and I have no intention to. Some of us need to take our studies seriously." Doyoung doesn't really mean it as a jab— it's simply the truth. Ten is aiming to be a professional dancer, it doesn't matter if he slacks off with his studies. Doyoung, on the other hand, wants to be a teacher. He needs to do well.

"So it's more important than the love of your life?"

"Yuta is not the love of my life." He does like Yuta a lot but who knows what the future brings. He can be sure his parents won't approve, they're still expecting him to have an alpha husband and kids. Doyoung thinks of the family he saw at the restaurant. He'd always believed that had to be his future, someday. He never really stopped to think if he actually wanted that. "And even if he is, I still need a job in the future."

"Never mind." Ten sighs, shaking his head. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Doyoung just smiles. He knows Ten does care— the thing is, he needs time to decide things for himself.

 

***

 

He thinks he has his mind made up but when, after getting of the subway, he receives a text from Yuta, his resolve crumbles instantly. The message is simple— "Can you come today?"— but Doyoung knows what it implies and he understands it must have taken Yuta a lot of courage to send it. He can only guess how bad Yuta must feel. The first days of heat are always the worst and considering Yuta has intense heats, it must be really awful.

And of all people, Yuta wants Doyoung to help him. He can't leave him like that, he just can't. Nothing will happen if he skips class just this once, right?

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, _I seem to be making all the wrong choices these days_. Despite that; he still turns in the direction of Yuta's apartment instead of the campus. He sends Yuta a short message, trying to calm his racing heart. He's excited, he's thought about it a lot, too much, how it'd feel to be with Yuta like this. But more than that, he's nervous— he still has no idea what the fuck he's even doing.

His nervousness evaporates into thin air when Yuta, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt he's probably just put on, opens the door for him and the sweet scent of an omega's heat surrounds him. Within seconds he finds himself pressed against the wall, with Yuta's mouth on his. The kiss is rough, messy, filled with urgency; he can feel how warm Yuta's body is as he presses himself against him, and when he puts his hands on Yuta's hips he realizes Yuta is not wearing any underwear.

"Please," Yuta gasps against his lips and the raw need in his voice makes Doyoung mouth turn dry.

"Bed?" he asks and Yuta instantly pulls him to the door on the right, presumably his bedroom.

Doyoung doesn't really have time to examine the interior, neither does he care at this moment. He only notes that the bed is a bit narrow for two people, but as Yuta flops down on it and pulls him on top of himself, all coherent thoughts fly from Doyoung's head. He leans down for another kiss, deep and passionate. He slides his hand under Yuta's sweatshirt— his skin is feverishly hot and he arches up to the touch, moaning into the kiss.

"Please," he gasps, pulling away. He's flushed, his eyes glazed over, lips swollen. He looks so pretty, Doyoung's breath gets stuck in his throat. "I just need… inside…"

Doyoung can tell it's not the time for foreplay. They can go slow later, when Yuta's heat settles down a bit. He himself can barely think clearly, enticed by Yuta's scent, the heat of his skin. He's already hard, and he can't wait to be inside Yuta.

He pushes his hand between Yuta's legs to spread them. He bites his lip, feeling how wet he is, his inner thighs already slick. Yuta's all too eager to open his legs for him; he's panting, eyes fixed on Doyoung, anticipating his next move. He bites his lip when Doyoung rubs his opening, letting the slickness coat his fingers. Yuta bucks his hips, impatient; Doyoung can't bring himself to tease him now and he pushes a finger inside him.

Yuta gasps, his body jerking. "Ah, yes..." The finger slides in easily, Yuta's hole clenches on it, releasing more slick at the contact. Doyoung presses another finger in and starts moving them around, stretching the inner walls. Yuta is far more relaxed than he thought he'd be, his inner walls wet and yielding, but he's still tight and Doyoung doesn't want to rush too much. He crooks his fingers; Yuta moans and attempts to move his hips again but Doyoung firmly holds him down.

"Impatient," he scolds lightly. Yuta seems far too gone to respond; he only clutches at the sheets as Doyoung starts fucking him with his fingers. It's not that easy for him to stay patient, either; the tight heat around his fingers makes his cock throb in anticipation.

"You're so hot like this," he whispers, leaning down to kiss Yuta's temple, then his cheek, the side of his mouth. His skin feels hot under his lips and he can feel Yuta's quickened breath against his face. "Should I make you come just like this?"

Yuta only whimpers in response, raising his hands to hold onto Doyoung's shoulders. He starts to slowly rock his hips, fucking himself on Doyoung's fingers, and Doyoung swears it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. He rubs the pads of his fingers against Yuta's prostate and Yuta cries out, his body tensing. He's so wet now, his hole clenching and unclenching, his cock hard and dripping precome; he seems close. It didn't take much but Doyoung isn't surprised— and it's better if he lets Yuta come now, he'll probably need at least two orgasms for his body to calm down.

"Come for me," he whispers into Yuta's ear, massaging his prostate. It only takes a few seconds before Yuta's arching up under him, lips parted in a silent moan, eyelashes fluttering. Doyoung keeps moving his fingers, fucking him through his orgasm until he's sure Yuta is completely spent.

"Better?" he asks when Yuta's body relaxes and he opens his eyes to look up at Doyoung. Yuta doesn't reply, he just wets his lips and smiles. He's still flushed and too warm, but it's not like Doyoung is done already. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

Yuta shivers and nods quickly. "Y-yeah. Please, hurry…"

Doyoung unzips his pants with shaky hands; the arousal dimmed his nervousness but it's still there, deep inside. He knows what to do, though, he knows what feels good for him, and he knows that an omega in heat isn't expecting skill or finesse, just anything to get rid of that burning feeling.

Moving Yuta’s legs up over his hips, Doyoung guides his cock between his ass cheeks and he moves his hips forward, the head sliding into place inside Yuta. Yuta moans and hooks his legs around Doyoung trying to pull him closer with them. A shaky sigh is forced out of Doyoung, the breath knocked from his lungs at how amazing Yuta feels around him when he pushes inside. The hot, slick pressure on his cock is better than anything he's experienced; he can't believe he's never done that before.

"You okay?" he asks breathlessly once he's all the way in. "How does it feel?"

"Full," Yuta gasps out. "S-so good…" The last word turns into a moan when Doyoung leans over him, his hand on either side of Yuta's head, his cock shifting inside him. He catches Yuta's lips with his own as he starts moving, slowly, hips rolling into Yuta, the tight heat enveloping him with each thrust. Yuta is letting out small gasps against his lips, he seems to be already completely overwhelmed by the sensations. Doyoung wishes for a fleeting moment that they'd undressed properly so he could feel Yuta’s chest against his own, but— this is still so intense and they're so close like this, breathing each other's breath.

Yuta starts to roll his own hips up against Doyoung, he seems desperate to feel every inch of Doyoung's cock dragging in and out of him. Doyoung picks up his pace, pushing in harder, and Yuta moans brokenly underneath him. His cock rubs against Doyoung's stomach where it’s trapped between their bodies, and it makes Yuta's breath pick up, his little gasps punctuated by feeble whimpers. He's so hot like this.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Yuta's body to tense, another orgasm hitting him; he's gasping as his muscles contract around Doyoung, making his cock throb from the sensation. He can feel his own orgasm build up. His thrusts turn erratic as he chases after it, and then he's coming too, releasing inside Yuta. The intensity of it is surprising, and it leaves him exhausted. He barely manages to pull out and move to lie beside Yuta, panting as his body slowly calms down. Yuta immediately moves closer and clings to him, nuzzling his neck, but Doyoung, surprisingly, doesn't mind at all. He thought he hated cuddling after sex— he supposes it's different now because Yuta is someone he genuinely cares about.

"Are you okay now?" he asks. Yuta laughs softly and presses a kiss to his collarbone.

"Never been better." There's a short pause. "Was it okay for you? I'm afraid I wasn't able to do much."

The uncertainty in his voice makes Doyoung wrap his arms around him and hug him close. "More than okay." He actually finds it surprising, that sex can feel this good when he's not in heat. That he'd enjoy being with another omega this much.

He frowns at his own thoughts. Yuta isn't just an omega, he's Yuta and it's all that really matters.

"You skipped class for me," Yuta notes. "You must really like me then." The words are teasing but his tone is soft, fond. It makes Doyoung smile.

"I guess I like you a little bit."

Yuta hums, pleased. "I like you a little bit too."

 

***

 

"I've been wondering, what made you change your mind about me?" Yuta asks, glancing at Doyoung curiously. They're on their way to Yuta's place— Doyoung became used to staying there, he does often enough for Ten to suggest he should just move in with Yuta. Doyoung suspects it's because Ten would like to live with Jaehyun, but he himself isn't in hurry. He's not planning to move until he gets a proper job.

Yuta's holding his hand in his, swinging them together. It's not all that comfortable with the winter gloves they're wearing but Doyoung is used to walking like this. He was cautious about public displays of affection at first but in the end the happy smile on Yuta's face when they hold hands is totally worth it.

"What do you mean?" he asks, briefly looking up at the cloudy sky. He wonders if it's possible that snow will fall today. Yuta would be excited; until now all they got was frozen rain.

"Well, what made you want to date me. You seemed so against the idea…" Yuta pauses and fixes his scarf, until it's covering his mouth. His nose and cheeks are ruddy with cold— Doyoung finds himself thinking it's adorable. "Sometimes I still can't believe you changed your mind."

Doyoung frowns, trying to remember any particular event that influenced the course of his actions, but there's nothing like that. Except—

"It was you," he says seriously. "You changed my mind."

"Just me?" Yuta laughs. "Wow, you're cheesier than I thought."

"Hey!" Doyoung squeezes Yuta's hand in a playful warning. Yuta knows very well he gets easily embarrassed about things like that. "It's just the truth! You're really—" he bites his lips, feeling his face warm up. He was about to compliment Yuta but right now that would only induce more teasing. He can save it for later, when Yuta is less likely to form coherent sentences. "Nice," he finishes quietly.

"Aww." Yuta grins at him. "You're blushing. You're so cute. Just like a bunny."

Doyoung snorts. He doesn't even have the will to get upset about it. "Never seen a bunny blush."

"And yet here you are," Yuta replies happily, obviously not done with the teasing. "Isn't your heat soon? You know what they say about bunnies and sex?"

"Not funny."

Yuta chuckles, letting go of his hand in favor of linking their arms and resting his cheek on Doyoung's shoulder. "I hope I'll be able to take good care of you. Because you always take good care of me."

Doyoung clears his throat, feeling both touched very flustered. "It'll be okay," he says, voice tight. It sometimes surprises him how attached he got to Yuta during the few months they've dated. They've fought a few times but they always make up quickly and it only draws them closer. Doyoung is happy to take care of Yuta and he wouldn't want anyone but Yuta to take care of him. To think he could have missed all that thanks to being narrow-minded.

He still hasn't told his family about Yuta but Yuta understands and he doesn't press. When time comes, Doyoung will tell them, and face the consequences.

When they stop in front of Yuta's place and Yuta pulls away from him to input the door code, Doyoung reaches out and gently slides his hand behind Yuta's scarf, touching the mark he's left there. Even through the glove he can feel the warmth pulsing from it. He likes touching it, and he knows Yuta likes it too. It makes him feel safe— Doyoung understands the sentiment all too well.

"Mmm?" Yuta looks over his shoulder to give him a questioning smile, already holding the door open. Doyoung withdraws his hand, smiling back. He has the urge to kiss Yuta's stupidly red nose and his pretty mouth. But it can wait.

"Let's go in," he says simply.

He kisses Yuta as soon as the door to the apartment closes behind them. Somehow it's always hard for him to be patient and wait when Yuta is involved. But that's okay— he has no regrets.

 

 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing aboverse... i never thought this would end up being this long haha. sorry if the sex scene was rushed but i just really wanted to be done with it  
> \- as you can probably tell, betas don't exist in this verse  
> \- it was only implied but doyoung and yuta switch, they've also both marked each other. an omega's mark works actually the same way as an alpha's but it's less common for omegas to mark their mates for obvious reasons  
> \- i'm thinking about writing taewin for this verse but idk yet  
> \- as usual, feel free to send me prompts on tumblr and/or talk to me on twitter!  
> i hope you liked the fic!  
> -


End file.
